


Лишние слова

by Quisty



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Преслэшный джетко-драббл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лишние слова

Если бы им выдалась возможность спокойно поговорить, Зуко мог бы многое сказать Джету.  
Например, что это неправильно - ни с того, ни с сего подваливать к абсолютно незнакомым людям и предлагать совместное ограбление, пускай даже в благородных целях.  
И что возможность говорить панибратское "ты" тоже нужно заслужить.  
И что вообще-то у каждого есть свое личное пространство, и если уж не можешь стоять смирно, то не нужно все время придвигаться ближе, размахивать руками, задевая чужое плечо, дышать в ухо, прикасаться, лезть с чересчур щекотливыми вопросами.  
И что руки нужно перед едой мыть, а не вытирать о замызганные штаны.  
И что вечная невозможная ухмылка, в общем, здорово раздражает и заставляет усомниться в умственных способностях собеседника.  
И, проклятье, если уж ему так необходимо все тянуть в рот, то Зуко мог бы придумать варианты поинтереснее дурацкой травинки.

Джет тоже мог бы сказать ему многое.  
Например: "Что ты дуешься, как мышь на крупу?" - или: "Стоишь, как будто аршин проглотил!"  
Или еще: "Смазливый, как девчонка... но только с одной стороны, ха-ха!"  
Или: "Шшш! Чего ты дергаешься, я просто хотел комара согнать".  
Или: "Молчание - это типа знак согласия?"  
Или, что гораздо более вероятно, обошелся бы вовсе без лишних слов.  
Ну, или, возможно, тихо-тихо, совсем шепотом: "Скажи, умоляю, скажи, что я ошибся..."

За них говорит сталь, и каждый удар, каждый шаг, каждый выдох - слова, замершие когда-то на губах, не нашедшие выхода. В тот момент, когда их клинки скрещиваются, каждый из них искренне, до дрожи ненавидит другого.  
За все то, что не было сказано.  
И за все то, что сказано уже не будет.


End file.
